Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided
by sweetblonde17
Summary: Charlie Weasley is planning on attending his brother's wedding, but the only problem is that he doesn't have a date. After finding a date, he realizes that this is much more difficult then he thought, especially since he might be falling in love with he
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

Hello, I'm Sweetblonde14 and this is my first time writing a Charlie and OC story. I hope you like it!

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 1

_We are proud to inform you that you have been _

_invited to the wedding of our son, _

_Bill Weasley_

_and, his fiance,_

_Fluer Delcour _

_The ceremony will be at the Burrow on June 25 at 2:00._

Charlie Weasley sighed at the invitation in front of him. 'So Bill has found himself a wife.' He was quite shocked actually. There were very few women out there who would be willing to date a man with long hair and an earing. Ginny had wrote to him about her. She said she was a snob and besides her looks there wasn't anything else to love about her. He ran his hair through with his fingers. Bill described her as an angel that fell from Heaven.

Charlie got up from his desk and walked out into the sunshine that shone brightly that day.

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned around to see his friend Corey coming towards him.

"Hello, Corey," said Charlie.

"Top of the morning to ya," said Corey jokingly. Corey was Charlie's best friend and he was Irish as well. "Whats new in the life of Charlie Weasley?"

"My brother Bill is getting married," Charlie said flatly.

"Well thats great news," said Corey. There was a long pause between Charlie and Corey. "Whats with you Englishmen? Aren't you suppose to happy when your brother gets married?"

Charlie sighed. "I am happy for him, but the rest of my family isn't. My sister says she's a good for nothing snob and my mother just doesn't like her for God knows why. I haven't met her. All I know is that she is very pretty."

"What about you? Why do you look so upset?" Corey asked.

"When I arrive home for the wedding and I don't bring a date, Mom will say 'Oh Charlie no date'? Well thats okay because there will be some pretty ladies at the wedding that are dying to meet you,'" said Charlie. Both of them started to laugh.

The two friends starting walking towards where the dragons were being held. "Listen," said Corey. "Are you doing anything tonight? Because if you weren't I was hoping you would come with me on my date tonight with Tara and I."

"Why?"

"She has a friend that she insisted on bringing and I insisted that I would bring you as well," Corey waited for his answer. When he didn't get one he continued on. "Please come Charlie. Do it for the girl. You might really like this girl and do it for me too. Do it mostly for me though."

"Fine," Charlie said grudgingly. "But you owe me. You know I don't like doing stuff like this."

"I know, that's why I asked you to do it mostly for me." Both then walked to check on their favorite creatures... the dragons.

* * *

"Please El," said Tara. "Do it for me. I know you don't like to date, especially when its a blind date but he's Corey's friend and I think you'll like him. Besides, I really want you to meet Corey and when I told him that I was going to invite you to come with us on our date he insisted that he would bring his friend as well. Its not I like planned it like that or anything." 

"Why didn't you ask me before if I wanted to meet this Corey of yours?" Said Elinor. Elinor and Tara had been roommates since their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They met on the train. Tara was a very outgoing person, she had loved to sneak out at Hogwarts while Elinor was a very shy person in school. But with Tara as a friend they were never ignored in any way. They were put in Gryffindor together and they were inseperable. Tara wanted to see her friend find a guy that she would fall in love with. So many times while at Hogwarts she set Elinor up on a date. Elinor thought that she was being set up yet again, like Tara always did.

Tara worked at a bank in Romania and Elinor was healer. Elinor took a good look at her roommate. Tara was about five feet and six inches tall. She had long dark brown hair and the softest shade of brown in her eyes.She was slender and had a wonderful smile. Guys went head over heels for her. Elinor, on the other hand, was five feet and 2 inches. She had curly red hair and blue eyes. She was slender as well but she was not a graceful as Tara was and had quite a temper. There was only one guy who really liked her and that was Paul from back in the states, and she did not return the affection.

"You can't tell me that you don't want to meet him? After all I might marry him someday and not only will you be my maid of honor, but you will be the godmother of our first child too," Tara informed her.

Elinor frowned. "What makes you think that you're going to marry him? Did he ask?"

"Not yet," said Tara with a sigh. "Oh El, I do wish that you were in love just like me. Its Heaven. We've talked about it at least. Oh please go, El, you would make me the happiest girl in the world if you said yes."

Elinor sighed. "If it will make you happy, I'll go, but that does not mean that I like this anymore than I did before."

"Oh El, you are so stubborn," said Tara.

Elinor ignored Tara and looked at her watch. "Sorry I can't stay any longer and chat but I have to get to my new job."

"What's your new job El?"

"I'm working with dragons as well now. I take care of them when they're sick. I also will take care of the dragon caretakers as well, when they get burnt or something like that," said Elinor.

"Oh, well, have fun," said Tara with a smile. Elinor said good-bye and apparated to her new job.

* * *

Charlie whistled happily as he went to check on the dragons on that day. His last visit was Norbert, Hagrid's dragon. He had promised Hagrid that he would check on him everyday. Charlie walked to his cage. Norbert had grown since that day with Hagrid. They put a muzzle over his mouth to protect those that might get in the way of a fireball. 

"Hello fella," said Charlie to Norbert. Hagrid wasn't the only one that liked him. Soon they would be letting him go into the wild. When he was younger he need someone else to take care of him but now he was an adult. "I'm gonna miss ya when you leave." Someone behind him cleared there voice.

Charlie turned and a woman about his age was standing behind him. She had red hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. But as he kept looking at her there was something familiar about her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I have to give this dragon a shot," she said.

"Go right ahead." He gestured her to come closer. She was timid at first but she soon grew accustomed to the dragon. "First time?"

"Um yea, I'm the new healer around here," she said.

"I'm sorry, but you look familiar, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Elinor Harris," she said. "And you are..."

"I'm Charlie Weasley," he held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm here studying dragons." She took his hand and shook it. "You went to Hogwarts didn't you?"

"Yea, and I remember you Charlie Weasley, you were on the quidditch team for Gryffindor, you were the seeker."

"You used to hang out with that Tara! I remember you, I remember you very well. Tara used to do all the talking for you and her," he said.

Elinor blushed. "She didn't do all the talking," she said. "I do recall that you dated her at one time. You broke her heart, too."

"Well, let's just say we didn't see eye to eye. She wanted to get married right out of school and I wanted to focus on work. She was bloody mad when I told her that I didn't want to marry her and that we needed to break up. Are you to still friends?"

"Yea we share an appartment," she began to prepare the shot. "And don't talk about her like that. Just becuase she's a bit of a romantic..."

"A bit," interrupted Charlie. Elinor gave Norbert the shot.

"Look," she began. "Can we please stop talking about Tara? She's my best friend and what happened in the past is in the past. Okay?" She offered her hand to him.

"Okay," he said and he shook it. Just about when he was going to say something else to her there was a shrieking noise.

"CHARLIE!" Said Megan. A tall pretty blonde came out of nowhere with a really tight shirt and pants on, to Charlie's side and to his arm. "I've been looking for your everywhere," she looked at Elinor. "Who's this?"

"This is Elinor," he said. "We went to school together. Elinor, this is Megan."

"Hi Megan," Elinor said politely.

"Hi Elinor," Megan smiled. "Charlie, it's time for lunch and I thought you and I would have it together." Megan turned her attention to Elinor. "Excuse us." Megan pulled Charlie away from Elinor and out the door.

* * *

I hope you like it so far, if you have any ideas let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Merry Christmas!!!!

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 2

Charlie gave himself one last look in the mirror. He had to admit that he could clean up nicely. They were going to a five star restraunt and the bill was given to Cory to pay.

"Ready?" Cory asked. Cory looked very nice after a long day of dragons.

"Yea, I'm ready." Cory and Charlie got in Cory's red car and Cory drove it to a small building of apartments. Cory was breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just I really hope you like Tara, she's really nice and funny and pretty. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. What do you think?" Charlie looked at his flushed friend. He had once dated a Tara but he just figured this was a different one.

Charlie smiled at his friend. "I think she would be the luckiest girl in the world if she said yes." Cory started laughing.

"I think I would be the luckiest man in the world if she said yes." Both men started to laugh. "Come on, lets go get those girls."

* * *

"Elinor!" Said Tara. "Look at you! You look great!" Elinor looked at herself. She had a black dress on, the silk hit every curve on her body. She had to admit that she did look great. Her hair was let down and the her curls lightly touched her shoulders. Tara had on a red silk dress that made her look irresistable. Elinor looked pretty and nice, and Tara just looked hot. 

There came a knock at the door. "They're here!" Squealed Tara. She opened the door and Corey walked in. Elinor wasn't surprised to see that he was very attractive.

"Hey babe," Corey said. "You look great!" They kissed.

"Corey this is Elinor," said Tara gesturing toward Elinor.

"Hi Elinor," said Corey holding out his hand for her to shake. She gladly took it.

"Where's your friend?" Tara asked.

"He's coming," Corey said. "So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Tara said. "After I meet your friend of course."

"Hey Corey we better hurry because I only had twenty- five cents and that only gives us five min..." The man that had just walked in the door was stunned when he saw Elinor and Tara, and Elinor and Tara were stunned to see Charlie Weasley walk in.

"Oh my god," was all Tara could say. Elinor, though, found her voice just after a couple of seconds.

"Hi Charlie," she said. "How are you this evening?"

Charlie looked away from Tara and looked directly at Elinor. "Good, and how was your first day on the job?"

"It was excellent." Elinor and Charlie smiled at each other.

"You guys know each other?" Asked Corey in confusement.

"Uh... yeah," Charlie said. "We went to school with each other, Tara, Elinor, and I."

"We dated for a year," said Tara.

"Why didn't you tell me that you dated Tara?" Said Corey to Charlie.

"Becuase I thought your Tara was a different Tara," replied Charlie.

"Don't you think we should get going?" Tara reminded them.

"Yeah we should," Corey replied. Tara and Corey walked out together and Charlie and Elinor followed. In the car was an uncomfortable silence. "So Elinor you work with dragons, like Charlie?"

"No," she said. "I'm a healer. I take care of the dragons and the people that work with them. That's when I saw Charlie."

"Charlie loves dragons," said Corey. "It was hard for me to pull him away from them today to come out with me."

"Well he would probably want to spend more time with Megan." She replied turning to look at Charlie.

Corey laughed. "Charlie you didn't tell me that Megan attacked you again today?"

"Must have slipped my mind," he replied.

"Megan has always had her eye on Charlie since day one, but she still can't seem to get a date out of Charlie. He's tough to impress."

"I just don't like Megan and her outgoingness," he commented.

After eating they went out into the garden that this five star restaurant had. Corey and Tara went off leaving Charlie and Elinor alone.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Asked Elinor.

"Well you already know Bill and Percy," he said. "I also have twin brothers, Fred and George, and I have a brother named Ron, and the youngest is my sister Ginny."

"Wow," said Elinor "you have alot of siblings."

"Yea," he laughed. "What about you? I don't remember if you had any going to Hogwarts when we were there."

"Thats becuase I'm only witch in the family. I'm a muggleborn. I have an older brother, Nolen, and a younger sister, Beth," she said. "I remember your mom." Elinor smiled. "The first time I was going to Hogwarts I couldn't figure out how to get on to the platform. I remember my mom just dropped me off and your mom took me under her wing to show me how to do it."

Charlie laughed. "Now I remember. My mom liked you so much she wanted to adopt you becuase she said that it was irresponsible to let your child alone at a train station. Does your family still live in England?"

"No, actually, they live in the US. They moved there during my fourth year." There was silence. "I wonder what Tara and Corey are doing?"

"He's probably proposing to her right now," said Charlie casually.

"He's what!" Said the very shocked Elinor.

"He told me he was going to propose soon, and this is a very romantic place, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Where did Corey learn how to drive?"

"He's a muggleborn too, and besides his immediate family, no one else knows he's a wizard. His parents thought that it would be good for him to learn how to drive."

"That's how my family is to," sighed Elinor. "Except they don't want anybody to know they have a weirdo in the family. I haven't been close to my family because of me being a witch. They find it... not normal."

"I do remember now that you never did go home for Christmas when you were at Hogwarts," he said. "Is that why?"

"Pretty much," she said. "Come on, lets go find Corey and Tara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did!

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 3

Later on in the evening after Corey and Charlie had taken home the girls, Tara and Elinor sat on the couch both admiring the engagement ring Corey had given Tara.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Said Tara.

"Its gorgeous," replied Elinor. When Charlie and Elinor had found Corey and Tara in the garden, he had already proposed.

"We've already decided who the best man and maid of honor should be, you and Charlie!" Tara squealed in delight. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Tara and Elinor hugged.

"I'm going to bed," yawned Elinor. "I'm really tired, besides I have to work tomorrow. 'Night." Elinor began to walk away.

"Perhaps soon you'll be engaged too, Elinor," said Tara.

Elinor stopped. "What do you mean?"

"It took you and Charlie long enough to come and find us," said Tara.

Elinor rolled her eyes. "Please, like you actually wanted us to interrupt your marriage proposal."

"Whatever. Goodnight." Without another word Elinor and Tara went to their separate rooms.

* * *

_Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should be Avoided_

_By: Charlie Weasley_

_1: You have to find a date._

"What are you doing?" Asked Corey back at their flat.

"I'm writing a list why weddings should be avoided," said Charlie.

Corey read the piece of paper. "Well this is easy, you can take Megan."

Charlie grabbed the piece of paper from Corey and wrote another line.

_2: You have to find a DECENT date._

Corey laughed. "I guess you're right. Megan is not the kind of girl that you would want your mom to meet."

Charlie began to write on the paper again.

_3: The date must be approved by mum and the rest of the bloody family._

"Hey, do you hear that?" Asked Corey. Charlie looked out the window and there was Errol scratching on the pane.

"Hey, Errol, it looks like you've got a message from mum and dad, eh?" Charlie stroked the bird while he read the letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_This is your mum asking you if you're going to bring a date for the wedding. But there are some other things you should know __before it comes out in the papers tomorrow. Dumbledore was killed today by Severus Snape. I want you to know that Bill was been bitten by a werewolf, luckily Lupin says he won't be a full werewolf, but he is badly wounded. The wedding is still on, though. You need to be careful about Death Eaters and such. Things are going to be getting tough. _

_With love,_

_Your mother_

Corey saw Charlie's face lose all color. "Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," said Tara sweetly to Elinor as she slowly emerged from her room mumbling something about coffee. Tara handed her a steaming cup of coffee while reading the Daily Prophet. They got it specially ordered in Romania to keep them updated. 

"Anything good in the news today?" Asked Elinor.

"No not really... Oh my god!" Tara almost jumped out of her seat and Elinor almost spilled her coffee.

"What is it?" Asked Elinor frantically.

"Dumbledore is dead!"

"Stop joking Tara, that's not funny! What happened?"

"I'm serious, read!" Tara thrust the newspaper at Elinor. Sure enough Tara was telling the truth. There was Dumbldore looking as if he was sleeping.

"Oh my god," whispered Elinor to herself.

"I need a drink," said Tara. She began digging through the cabinets looking for some fire whisky.

Elinor became alarmed. "Tara you can't drink right now we have to go to work. Besides, it's six in the morning. I know you're upset, so am I, but I'm not drinking... well at least not until after work but at least I can wait for a reasonable time to drink."

"Fine, I'll wait, but we have to drink later," Tara replied. Elinor nodded. "Lets go and get ready for work."

* * *

When Elinor got to work everyone was buzzing about what had happened Hogwarts. Before lunch she saw Charlie in the distance. 

"Charlie," she yelled. He looked up and smiled and waved at Elinor. He ran toward her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied. "So you heard, about Dumbledore I mean."

"Yeah," he said. "My mum was there last night when he was killed. Actually, everyone was there at Hogwarts including Bill. There was a fight with the Death Eaters and Bill was badly scarred by a werewolf last night. He's okay, but he's wounded."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"They're all okay," he said.

She gave a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"You need to be careful though," he warned. "Voldemort is out on the loose trying to kill all the muggleborns."

She shuddered at the name. "Don't worry, I will."

"Charlie... Elinor!" Corey saw them and ran towards them. "Hey El," he said. "Want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"So Charlie," Corey began. "Have you found a date to come with you to the wedding?" Corey asked during lunch.

Charlie sighed. "No."

"Who's getting married?" Asked Elinor.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Bill's getting married," he said to Elinor.

Elinor stopped eating her chicken sandwich. "To whom?"

"Fleur Delacour," Charlie said.

Elinor was surprised. "She was in the Triwizard Tournament!"

Charlie chuckled. "Yea, I know."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yelled Corey. "Charlie, why don't you take El to the wedding!"

"What!" Both said aloud.

"Yeah," Corey went on. "El, you're pretty and smart and you're a red head, you'll fit right in. Charlie, you said you needed somebody that your family will really like, especially your mum, and didn't you tell me that your mum really liked Elinor? So you two would be perfect together!"

"He's got a point you know," said Charlie, letting it all sink in. "Would you go with me to the wedding and pretend to be in love with me so that I can fool my parents?"

"You don't expect me to say yes do you?" She replied. He nodded and she sighed. "I'll think about it. I'll owl you the answer later." With that she got up and left.

Charlie took out the piece of paper that had his list and wrote:

_4: You have to first persuade the date to go with you._

For the rest of the day, Charlie kept giving her reasons why she should go with him. She was finally free from him when she got back to her appartment.

"Hey," said Tara. Tara said from the kitchen. "There's a letter for you on the table."

"When did we start getting mail?" Asked Elinor.

"It's from your mom," said Tara.

Elinor rolled her eyes. Everytime her mother wrote to her it was about finding a husband or for her to come to Florida and live with them. Elinor opened the letter and she found that there were two peices of paper in there.

_Louis and Catherine Harris are proud _

_to invite you to the wedding of their daughter,_

_Beth Harris, to Stephen Wing._

_On August 10 at 4:00 _

_at Saint Mary's Catholic Church._

Elinor then began to read the other letter.

_Dear Elinor,_

_This is your mother of course. You've probably already read the invitation, and of course I know that you are coming, but are you bringing a date? If not, never fear, for Paul Pennet will be there and who knows, perhaps you two will fall in love and you'll get married. Then you can come home and forget all about that abnormality of yours and you can be a house wife like me and Beth are. _

_With love,_

_Mother_

"What did the letters say?" Asked Tara.

"You can read them," said Elinor. "I have to go find Charlie." Without another word she left the appartment.

* * *

She headed to the flats where the dragon workers stayed. There she asked for Charlie and Corey's room. 

"Walk through those doors and it's the first door to the left," said the lady at the desk. Elinor got to the door and knocked.

"Come in," said the voice. Elinor entered and saw Corey and Charlie eating pizza.

"Hey El, I thought you were going to owl me your decision," said Charlie.

"If I agree to go with you to this wedding will you do something for me in exchange?" Asked Elinor.

Charlie looked confused. "Sure, I guess, what did you have in mind?"

"I got a letter from my mother today that my friend Beth is going to be married and I have to bring a date. There is a guy that my mother really wants me to marry there and..."

"Let me guess," Charlie interupted. "You want me to be your date so that this guy can see that you're not interested in him."

"Exactly," she replied.

"How much do you hate this guy?"

"Let's just say if I pushed him off a cliff and he died I would feel no guilt over doing it, I might even laugh." She replied.

"Man, for a girl so quiet as you, you can be pretty violent sometimes," he said.

"So will you do it?" Elinor said ignoring the last comment.

"Sure," he said.

"Good, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." She closed the door and she was gone.

Charlie took out his list again.

_5: You have to repay your date in some way for making her go with you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Lets see the list as it is right now.

_Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided_

_By: Charlie Weasley_

_1: You have to find a date._

_2: You have to find a DECENT date._

_3: The date must be approved by mum and the rest of the bloody family._

_4: You first have to persuade your date to go with you._

_5: You have to repay your date in some way for making her go with you._

Another five more to go!

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 4

The next day they decided that they needed to make a plan on what they were going to tell their parents about how they met and what would make this believable. That's when Charlie realized the next reason.

_6: The time that is spent making up a believable story to tell your parents._

Weeks passed until that fateful day when Charlie and Elinor were standing outside of the Burrow.

"When we go in, we need to look like a couple," said Charlie. "So take my hand." He held out his large hand for her to take. When she put her small hand in his big one, she felt his rough skin, probably from handling dragons. For a weird reason, she loved the way his hand felt in her's. They were warm. "Ready?"

"Ready," she said. Charlie opened the door and led Elinor in. She walked right into the living room and the first thing she saw was a couch, and on that couch was one of the Weasley boys and hopefully their girlfriend, becuase they were both snogging each other as if that minute would be their last.

"Oi, Fred, get up and get a room we've got company," said Charlie, yelling at his brother. Fred got up and helped the slightly blushing girl up.

"Sorry mate, didn't here ya come in," said Fred, sounding as if he had just finished a marathon. "Charlie, this is Angelina and Angelina, this is Charlie."

"Nice to meet you," said Angelina shyly.

"Pleasure," replied Charlie. "Fred, this is Elinor Harris."

"Hey," he said. "Mum and dad have been waiting for you guys. They're in the kitchen. Come on, Angelina, let's go find George and Alicia."

Charlie pulled Elinor to the kitchen door. "Prepare yourself," whispered Charlie. His breath on the back of her neck caused shivers to run down her spine.

He opened the door and the next thing she knew there was a scream and she was being suffocated by a large red haried woman. "Hello my dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Look at you." She held Elinor out for her to look at. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing? And how you've grown since I first met you and that red hair..."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," replied Elinor.

"Oh no, from now on it's Molly," she replied. She then went to Charlie to give him the exact same greeting.

"Hello Elinor," said Mr. Weasley. He was much different then he was before. He looked tired and much older then he really was. He extended his hand to her. "I'm Arthur and you may call me Arthur." She shook his and he whispered in her ear. "Please excuse my wife."

Elinor laughed. "She's fine."

"Come you two, come and sit down." Charlie pulled out a chair for Elinor and then Charlie sat next to her. Arthur and Molly took the seats across from them. "So," Mrs. Weasley began. "How did you two meet?"

This was the big moment and the big lie. Elinor did not want to lie to this wonderful family, but she couldn't let Charlie down, especially if she wanted to use him for her own family purposes. But her reasons were different than Charlie's. Charlie wanted someone his family would approve of. She wanted someone that her family would disapprove of so that maybe her family would be so pissed off with her that maybe they would leave her alone... forever. Even to Elinor that sounded harsh, but if that's what she had to do to get them off her back, then so be it.

"Go ahead Charlie," Elinor said sweetly to him.

He looked at her as if suprised that she was telling him to tell them. "Oh, sweetie, I think maybe you should tell them becuase I don't remember as much as you do and I know that they would want to know everything."

"Oh, but I'm not as clever with words as you are," she said, still smiling sweetly.

Charlie sighed clearly giving up. "Well I guess it happened like this. Well... um... you see, Elinor began working as a healer that specializes in healing dragons, and I just so happened to see her, and we started talking and I guess that brings us here."

His parents nodded, clearly confused. "See what I mean? So good with words," Elinor said smiling. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled Elinor to Charlie. After talking to Molly and Arthur, Molly had shown Elinor her room, which was also Ginny's room, she found Charlie's roomafter Molly left her to talk to him about his performance today. 

"Why are you asking me what was that, when you're the one who keeps saying 'oh, he is so good with words.'"

"Well, I don't want to lie to your parents, and since it's your family, I thought it would be better if you told them. I'll tell them about my family. Why did we practice that story all the time if you don't use it?!"

"Well... I guess I forgot it," he said timidly, waiting for her to blow up.

"Forget! How do you forget a story that we went over everyday for about a hundred times?!" Her face was turning red. At that moment he thought that she looked beautiful when she was mad, but quickly brushed that thought away to come up with an answer to her question. Luckily they were interrupted. Someone was knocking.

"Who is it?" Charlie called.

"It's Bill."

Relief washed over his face. If mum or dad saw El in his room they would freak out. "Come in."

Bill came in but El and Charlie were both taken aback to see that his once handsome brother now had hideous scars all over his face. "Hey Charlie, who's your friend?"

"Oh... um... this is Elinor. You might remember her from Hogwarts," he replied, trying to stop looking at Bill's face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elinor," Bill said offering his hand for her to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," said Elinor smiling.

"Now I would like you to meet my fiancee, Fleur." A young woman walked in. She was remarkably stunning and beautiful, then Elinor realized she must be part Veela.

"You must be Charlie," she said, with a thick french accent. "This," said Fluer, looking at Elinor. "This must be your date for the wedding."

"My name is Elinor." She said flatly.

"Yes, Elinor." She looked at Bill. "Come Bill we must leave. We have lots to do before the wedding in two days." They left.

"Wow, did you see her... did you see how..." Charlie stopped and looked at Elinor.

Elinor put her hands on her hips. "What? See how pretty she is? Of course I saw. Anyways, she's a half Veela, what did you expect? Listen, I have to go unpack before dinner with your family," she said. Then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 5

Elinor walked down the hallway. She was too furious to realize that she did not know where her room was. So, she opened a door hoping it was her room. Inside was a red haired girl who she assumed was Ginny, and she was crying. Ginny looked up from her bed and looked at Elinor. Elinor blushed, realizing that she should've knocked.

Elinor could feel her cheeks flushing red. "Oh... um... I'm so sorry. I should've knocked. I'll just go." Elinor began to close the door.

"Wait," said Ginny. "You must be Elinor. I'm Ginny, and you'll be sharing a room with me." Ginny was soon off the bed wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor with Hermione. Your clothes were brought up already."

"Oh, ok." Elinor came in the room and closed the door behind her. The room was pretty plain for the most part, but it looked welcoming. "If you don't mind me asking, are you ok?"

Ginny turned around. "Sorry about that, just boy problems."

Elinor rolled her eyes. "Boys, who needs them anyways." Elinor slumped onto the bed and Ginny joined her.

"Aren't you dating Charlie?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"Well... yeah, but your brother is different from most boys." Elinor said, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Yeah well this boy is different too," Ginny said hopelessly and then sighed.

"Would this boy just so happen to be Harry Potter?" Elinor asked her.

Ginny looked at her. "My brother told you didn't he?" Elinor shook her head. Ginny sighed. "It's just that things were going great until Dumbledore died, and then he felt that breaking up with me would protect me from Voldemort. But I don't care about Voldemort, I just want to be with him, you know? I bet you understand because you and Charlie are like that. Without each other you don't care what happens to you."

Elinor was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just the way Charlie wrote about you in his letters, it seemed that you guys are pretty close. Closer than any of his other girlfriends anyways." Letters? Charlie never mentioned letters.

"And I guess seeing Harry again really just brought back all these feelings."

"I'm sure he still loves you," Elinor said. "He's trying to protect people that he loves and what he did showed a lot of love. Just wait a while, he'll come around." Elinor and Ginny smiled at each other.

"You better get ready for dinner, Mum wants us in fifteen minutes. See ya down there." Ginny opened the door, but she stopped and looked at Elinor. "Thanks a lot for everything. Charlie picked good this time." Ginny left and let Elinor change.

* * *

Charlie knocked on Ginny's door after finishing getting ready. "Come in," said the voice. Charlie opened the door and found Elinor. She had changed into a black V-neck t-shirt and kacki capri's. She had let her hair down and it framed her face perfectly. "Ready?" 

Elinor smiled. "Ready as ever." He offered his hand and she took it. While walking downstairs Elinor said. "Your sister is very sweet and very pretty."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Great, more work for me. That means more boys for me to beat up then." Elinor laughed.

When they entered the kitchen everyone was sitting down except for Mrs. Weasley who was just bringing the chicken out onto the table. "There you two are. We're just about to start." Mrs. Weasley said.

Elinor and Charlie took their seats and Mrs. Weasley then sat down. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Elinor." Mrs. Weasley said proudly. "All right, let's eat." During dinner she had met Hermione, George, Harry, Ron, and Alicia.

Elinor caught Fred and George giving her supicious looks during the course of the meal. Charlie, though, was completely oblivious to them as he was talking to Bill about Romania. Elinor remembered from school how girls would drool over Bill. What would they think about him now?

"So you went to school with Charlie?" Asked Fleur Delacour, her french accent thick on her voice.

"Yes, I did," said Elinor, leaving her thoughts.

"I see," she said. "And you are a..."

"Were you and Charlie friends in school?" Said George Weasley.

Fluer Delacour looked sternly at George. "George, it is rude to interupt me." She turned her attention to Elinor. "You are a healer for dragons?"

"Well, actually, I heal dragons and people, but I prefer to be outside with dragons than in a dreary hospital."

"Were you ever interested in Charlie when you were at Hogwarts?" Asked Fred.

Elinor blushed. Luckily Charlie came to the rescue. "Hey Fred, George why are you interrogating her like she's some kind of criminal?"

"We didn't mean a criminal," said Fred.

"More like a fraud," mumbled George under his breath so that only Elinor and Charlie could hear. Charlie and Elinor looked at each other. Panic was in both of their eyes.

"Well it looks like everyone's done," said Mrs. Weasley. "How about we go into the living room for some cake and tea?"

Charlie and Elinor waited for everyone to leave so that they could talk in private. "This is not good," said Elinor.

Charlie sighed. "Fred and George are smart, they remember you from school and they probably remember Tara as well. Everyone in the school knew that you weren't so keen on me going out with her. Why was that anyways?"

"I've never really liked any of the guys she dated at school because all they wanted was a chance to snog with the most gullible girl at Hogwarts. One of the guys told her that he wanted to name their first daughter Tara becuase he hoped that she would be as beautiful as her." Elinor rolled her eyes. "It was pathetic."

"Well, for the record, I thought I actually liked Tara, then I realized that she got way too serious way too fast and that scared me," Charlie said. "Fred and George are going to do something to you, me, or both of us to see if this is all a hoax, so watch what you say or do." Elinor nodded.

"Charlie, Elinor, we're waiting for you!" Hollered Mrs. Weasley. Charlie offered his hand again, and she took it. Both, though, were not prepared for the next thing that was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

I just want thank **luvthefluff**,** Elfluver13**, **Arsonal Pyromaniac**, **FreeSpritSprite**, and **BlackSnowPetals** for reviewing Chapter 5! You're the ones who keep me writing this story!!

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should be Avoided

Chapter 6

In the living room the family talked and laughed about good times and Elinor truely felt part of this wonderful family. Not even being there for a day and already she loved each one of them like...well, not like her own family but if she had ever imagined getting married and having children she hoped that her family would be just like the Weasleys'. They made Elinor's evening enjoyable but what really made it enjoyable was when Mrs. Weasley began to tell stories of Charlie's childhood.

"Oh, Elinor, Charlie was such a beautiful boy when he was a baby," Mrs. Weasley said as she drank more of her firewhisky. "He had the fattest little cheeks that were so easy to pinch." Mrs. Weasley made an attempt to grab Charlie's cheeks but Charlie gently grabbed her arm and put it back in her lap. "He used to get in so much trouble, too. Like the time when he thought that Mrs. Godfried, our next door neighbor, kept little children locked in her basement..."

"Mom," Charlie said. "I don't think Elinor wants to hear this story."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said. "Darling, do you want to hear the story?"

Elinor was amused. She looked at Charlie and saw that he wanted her to say no. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley. I just love stories."

"See Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said proudly and took another drink of firewhisky. "Anyways, so Charlie one day went over to her house when she was gone and went into the small window into the basement. Well, there wasn't little children, but there was a ghost. He was a lot like Peeves too. Anyways, he took all of Charlie's clothes as a joke and threw him out of the house and from there he had to run all the way home in nothing but... nothing!" Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family began to laugh, but Elinor laughed the hardest. Charlie's face the was darkest shade of red Elinor had ever seen.

"Aw," Elinor said. "Charlie that's so cute." Elinor broke out into another fit of laughter.

Mrs. Weasley brought the bottle of firewhisky to her lips. "I think that enough dear," said Mr. Weasley taking the bottle. "Look at the time its elven o'clock and tomorrow is dress rehearsal! You kids better get to bed."

Elinor and Charlie were the first ones up and heading for the stairs. "Hey Elinor, Charlie, look up!" Fred said. Elinor looked up and saw mistletoe. Elinor blushed and so did Charlie.

"Funny Fred but its July not December," Charlie said.

"Christmas in July," replied George casually. Fred and George grinned mischievously at Elinor and Charlie. Charlie gave them a dirty glare back.

"Oh Charlie, just kiss her," Mrs. Weasley said happily. Elinor knew that if Mrs. Weasley was in the right state of mind that none of this would be going on.

Charlie looked around for help but found none. He even looked at Elinor, but what could she do? She too was stuck in the same boat. Charlie sighed and put his hands on Elinor's hips and Elinor put her hands on his shoulders. Because there was such a height gap, Charlie had to bend down and Elinor had to stand on the tips of her toes. Charlie kissed her, but when they began to part they heard Fred say, "Not good enough!"

So Charlie came in again, and this time kissed Elinor longer and found that he was deepening the kiss. Elinor found herself enjoying it more and more. When Charlie began to slide his tongue into her mouth, Elinor pulled back, coming back to her senses. She and Charlie looked at each other stunned. There was cheering coming from everyone except for Fred and George, obviously just as stunned as Charlie and Elinor.

"Well, I am extremely tired so I'll just go to bed now," Elinor said, after she found her voice and after putting herself together. She raced up stairs to her room and laid on the bed. "What just happened?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Charlie entered his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He was exhausted. He thought of the events that had unfolded that day. He had brought Elinor home, lied to his parents about the two of them, got yelled at by Elinor, had dinner with his family, kissed Elinor... wait, he had kissed Elinor. It was an enjoyable kiss at least and it seemed to convince the whole family that they had kissed before. 

He remembered the look in her eyes... the shock. She was very shocked, but by what? When kissing her he felt this... electricity running through him. The way he can only describe as attraction. He was attracted to Elinor but that didn't mean he liked her. He was attracted to Fleur and he hardly liked her as a person. The door opened and Bill walked in.

"Hey roomie!" Bill exclaimed with a sleeping bag in one hand and a pillow in the other.

"What do you mean?" Asked Charlie.

"Mum wants me sleeping in here tonight," replied Bill. Bill put his sleeping bag down and climbed in it. When he was settled and ready he looked at Charlie. "So you and Elinor... wow, didn't see that one coming!"

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Not that I don't like her or anything but you two were hardly friends at Hogwarts and you dated her best friend and that whole girl code where your not suppose to date your best friend's ex or whatever it is."

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, she's different from who I usually would date."

"That's what I mean!" Exclaimed Bill. "You normally wouldn't date someone like Elinor and Elinor wouldn't date someone like you... so what's really going on?"

Charlie realized that he couldn't fool Bill with this game. "Elinor isn't really my girlfriend."

"Ha, I knew it! That kiss gave away your whole cover."

Charlie was surprised. "Really, because I thought it worked."

"Oh it did," corrected Bill. "But the facial expressions on you and Elinor before and after the kiss gave it away. How did this all happen?"

Charlie told Bill about how Elinor and Charlie met again and the date with Tara and Corey and the whole plan. "No one was suppose to find out."

"Well, I won't tell," Bill said.

"Thanks," Charlie said, relieved.

"No problem," Bill turned on his back away from Charlie.

Charlie got into bed and closed his eyes, thinking about the day ahead he fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Thanks to all that have been reviewing. You guys are amazing!

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 7

In the middle of the night Elinor got up and went downstairs to get a drink. Still half asleep, she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't alone though. At the table sat Charlie with a sandwich in his hands.

"Hey," Charlie said, putting the sandwich down.

Elinor yawned. "Hey," she said back and went to the cupboard to get a cup. "Hungry?"

Charlie smiled. "Yea, didn't have enough for dinner."

Elinor poured herself a glass of water and sat across from Charlie at the table. She smiled back and delicately sipped her water. "I like your family. They're very nice and I didn't feel at all awkward."

"That's good, my family likes you too." Both stared at each other not knowing what to say next, and both thinking about the same thing. "So... I told you that something like tonight was going to happen. But the... moment seemed very believable. My family is pretty convinced but Bill knows."

"Bill knows?" Elinor seemed alarmed.

"Don't worry. He won't say anything." Elinor relaxed a little bit. "He was suspicious because he knew we hardly talked at Hogwarts." He paused. "So what was Hogwarts like for you anyways? Did you date?"

Elinor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My parents didn't approve of Hogwarts, but still let me go because sometimes when I was mad I did things that I couldn't explain... weird things, so my parents thought Hogwarts was best. My first and only friend I found in my first year was Tara. I sat with her on the way to Hogwarts and we've been friends ever since. Of course, my years at Hogwarts got better by each passing year. I was a bright student who was dedicated to my work. The summer of our fifth year at Hogwarts Tara and I traveled to northern Europe near Durmstrang. There I met Hasad. He went to Durmstrang and we ended up dating..."

"Wait," said Charlie now frowning. "You dated a Durmstrang student?"

Elinor looked at him. "As I was saying we dated and we were together for about a year until we broke up and I've never really dated after that. I went on dates and all but I never had a permanent boyfriend after Hasad."

"You must have really liked him," muttered Charlie.

Elinor smiled. "I did, but... his parents found out that I was muggleborn and we had to end it." Elinor smile saddened. Charlie reached out and put his hand over hers that was on the table trying to comfort her.

"I bet that family is regreting missing out on such a great girl like you." Charlie smiled at her. Elinor smiled back and took his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. They sat like that in silence for a minute or two before both realized what they were doing. Charlie pulled away his hand.

"I should be getting back to bed," said Elinor. "Imagine if Hermoine and Ginny woke up and found me gone. We might have a scandal on our hands." Charlie, realizing what she meant, smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Goodnight Elinor," he said.

"Good night Charlie, see you in a few hours." Elinor left.

He could hear her walking up the stairs back to her room. He sighed and began to clean up before he to would go back to bed. He thought about what Elinor had said about her past and then he began again to think about the events of that night. He remembered the akwardness that was between them when she came downstairs and into the kichten. He realized his sixth reason.

He quickly finished in the kitchen and hurried quietly to his room. Inside Bill was still fast a sleep in the sleeping bag on the floor. Quietly Charlie went to his bag where the peice of paper was and got it out. Then he got it out and sat at the desk in his room. He performed the lumos charm on his wand and quickly wrote the sixth reason.

_6: You may get into uncomfortable situations with your date that might be unavoidable._

Charlie gave a satisfied sigh before putting the paper back into his bag and hopping into bed and soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to the sound of Mrs. Weasley banging on the door saying that breakfast was ready. Begrudgingly he got up and slowly got ready. He noticed that Bill was already gone. After throwing on shorts and a t-shirt he headed downstairs. 

"Hey," said Bill from the landing. "I was just coming to get you."

"I'm here," mumbled Charlie, still not all there yet. Both walked into the kitchen. The whole Weasley family, Fleur, and Elinor sat waiting for Charlie and Bill so breakfast could begin. Elinor smiled at Charlie as he walked and he smiled back at her and took his spot beside her. As Bill did with Fluer.

"Now that everyone is here..." said Mrs. Weasley. "We may eat!" Everyone began digging in. Elinor was talking to Hermione and Ginny about what it was like being a Healer. He heard his sister and Hermione laughing at something Elinor had said. Charlie was surprised to see his sister get along so well with one of his dates. He was extremely pleased with that and he began to devour his eggs that were on his plate.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fleur, and Bill began to work on setting up for the wedding the next day. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron went off to another part of the house to hang out and George and Fred went to their joke shop in Hogsmeade. Once everyone went their seperate ways, Elinor and Charlie were the only ones in the living room. Elinor and Charlie sat down on the couch.

"My sister seems to like you a lot... it's weird." Said Charlie, not looking at Elinor

"Why is it weird?" Elinor shot back, clearly offended.

"Not in a bad way weird... it's just that every girl I've brought home my sister has hated and I'm glad to see that you two are getting along well." Charlie replied.

"Oh," Elinor said calming herself down again. "Well, I like your sister." Silenced followed for a few minutes until Elinor broke it. "Okay, tomorrow is the wedding and then the next day we leave right?"

"Right," Charlie said. "And your sister's wedding is next week."

Elinor rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, and we'll travel by portkey to America."

"Thank you for coming with me," Charlie said to her. "I really appreciate this."

Elinor smiled at him. "You're welcome, but I have to thank you first because your family is wonderful and I was really glad to meet them and also because what you are about to put up with when you meet my family will be horrible and terrifying so...brace yourself."

Charlie smiled and looked at Elinor trying to see the humor on her face but her face was like stone and he realized that she wasn't kidding. This was going to be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

A thousand apologies for not updating sooner but with school and well school its been a little tough. I changed my name cause I just had a birthday and I'm now 15! Anyways I hope vacations went well and that includes Easter. I was going to update during vacation but I couldn't cause was gone so on with Chapter 8!

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 8

The day of the wedding finally arrived. There was much preparation still to be done. Charlie was the best man and as best man he had many duties that he had to perform, like giving a speech and keeping the rings safe before the ceremony. Because he was with Bill for most of the day, because Bill was very nervous about the whole ordeal, Charlie did not see Elinor and he wouldn't see her until the wedding.

Elinor on the other hand was helping Ginny get ready. Fleur asked Ginny to be one of her bridesmaids along with one of her good friends from Beauxbatons, Nanette, who graduated with Fleur and was also part Veela. Nanette and Fleur looked very similar to each other and if one had never met them one would have thought they were sisters.

"Come here, Ginny, and I'll do your makeup for you," grudgingly, Ginny walked over toward Elinor and plopped herself in the chair next to her. Elinor quickly began applying the makeup.

"I simply refuse to wear that hideous dress!" Said Ginny, who glared at her dress that was currently lying on the bed out of the corner of her eye.

"Be nice and hold still," scolded Elinor. Elinor agreed with Ginny though. The dress was a pale pink that had many ruffles on it. It looked like it came out of the 1600's.

"I didn't even want to be in this stupid wedding." Ginny said ignoring Elinor's last comment.

"I guarantee you are going to be one of the prettiest ladies there. Besides, I'm sure the dress looks much better on," replied Elinor. And it did. Ginny was still not happy but decided in the end to not ruin this for Bill.

Someone knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Oh, Ginny dear, you look so beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a huge smile and looked at Elinor. "The wedding will start in about an hour so I will take Ginny over to where Fleur and Nanette are, so you can get ready." Mrs. Weasley left with Ginny in hand closing the door behind them. Then Elinor got ready.

Since it was outside in the garden she brought a knee high dress with spagetti straps. It was a green dress with gold patterns on it. She was forced into buying it with Tara because Tara knew she would look stunning in it and Tara was right. Elinor was shocked with the outcome. She slide on her high heels and looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes before the wedding would start. Elinor took a deep breath and left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Charlie and Adam, Bill's best friend, were in the wedding as well and were trying to calm Bill's nerves in any way possible. While Bill was in the bathroom, Adam told Charlie about the girl he was engaged to. 

"She's amazing and beautiful. She works with the ministry of magic and, well, you'll see her at the party." Adam had a dreamy look on his face and then returned to reality. "So what about you? I heard from Bill that you brought a date to his wedding."

Charlie told him about Elinor and all he really new about her, which he figured out wasn't much.

"Well, she seems nice," Adam replied.

"She is, and she's very caring too. This is the first time my family has ever really liked one of my girlfriends."

Adam laughed. Bill came out of the bathroom. "I'm ready," he said weakly.

"You brushed your teeth, right?" Charlie asked.

Bill only shook his head. Charlie and Adam helped Bill down the stairs and spoke words of encouragement before taking their spots in the garden.

* * *

Charlie looked for Elinor but did not see her until he saw his mom and her walking down the aisle to the first row where the Weasley family sat. Charlie was stunned to see how gorgeous Elinor looked. She seemed hardly real. When she realized that he was looking at her she blushed and gave a small wave. Charlie was too stunned to even smile back at her. 

When the wedding started it was hard for Charlie to pay attention. He kept giving Elinor sideways glances. She really was beautiful. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to go up to her right there and kiss her but he remained where he was and listened patiently for the ring part of the cermony.

Once the wedding was done and Bill was no longer a bachelor, Charlie went to find Elinor in the crowd. He found her sitting at a table talking to Ginny. Elinor and Ginny looked up and saw him, beckoning him to come over there and sit with them. He went and sat down beside Elinor.

"Hello dear, I haven't seen you all day." Charlie said to Elinor and kissed her on the cheek. The pit in his stomach wasn't as intense as it was the last time he saw her. Elinor was surprised and her cheeks turned red.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the couple. "Well, I'll let you to catch up then," and she left the table to join Harry, Ron, and Hermoine just a few feet away.

"Having a good time?" Charlie asked Elinor.

"Yes I am," she smiled at him that sweet smile she gave people. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am too." Charlie gave her one of his charming smiles he gave most ladies.

"Excuse me," said a man behind Charlie. The man was looking at Elinor. He flashed her a smile. "I was wondering if you would like to dance?" The man did not even look at Charlie, who had just kissed Elinor on the cheek no more than a minute ago.

"I'm sorry, but she's with me," Charlie said bluntly to the man.

The man, finally noticing Charlie, said, "I would like to hear it from her, thank you."

"I'm sorry, but I must say no because I have promised only to dance with my boyfriend." As to prove this point she took Charlie's hand and took him to the dance floor.

Charlie did not like to dance but the longer he was dancing with Elinor the more he got into it. Finally after a couple fast songs a slow song began and the couples around Charlie and Elinor began to slow dance. One of those couples was Ginny and Harry. Elinor smiled. Charlie put his hands on her tiny waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. Charlie looked at the people, watching the couples dance and he noticed his mother was smiling at him.

"I never told you but you look really... really beautiful tonight," Charlie had a hard time getting the words out. Elinor looked away and turned a dark shade of red.

"Um thanks you don't look to bad yourself," she mumbled under her breath. Elinor looked up at his face and found herself looking into his eyes. As he was doing with her. Both were trying to read each other. Elinor realized how close they were standing together and she blushed again.

"You've pretty much won the hearts of all of the family members. I don't know how my future girlfriends will be able to compete with you." Charlie said trying to keep the moment light.

Elinor looked away. "I'm sure it won't matter." She paused. "Your family has my heart as well." She looked over to where Ginny was with Harry and saw her smiling. Elinor became very fond of Ginny. She didn't know how Ginny would react when she found out that Charlie and her had "broken up" after the weddings they attended. Elinor would truly miss her company.

Charlie realized that dancing with Elinor was different. His mold and her mold fit perfectly together and for some reason he felt that he should be like this forever.

When the song had ended, Elinor moved away from him. He offered his hand and she took it and they went back to their seats.

The festivities went on with the dinner and speeches made by each side of the family. Fluer's father spoke and so did Mr. Weasley, even Charlie spoke about Bill and Fleur. During his speech, Elinor was surprised to learn that Charlie was a very eloquent speaker. Charlie and Elinor did dance some more and Elinor found herself enjoying every minute she got to be with Charlie.

Charlie and Elinor were heading back to their table when a pretty blonde that looked familiar to Elinor came up to them.

"Charlie!" Said the blonde in a very flirtatious way as she hugged him. "Its so good to see you! I haven't see you since we were at Hogwarts.

"Heather," Charlie said. "What are you doing here?"

Elinor knew Heather. Heather Litey was a ditzy blonde who used to date Charlie. She was kind of known around all the girls as a slut.

"Well, my parents were invited and they told me that you might be here so I thought we could catch up." Elinor could see that Heather hadn't changed much since she was standing way to close to Charlie and well her dress just barely covered the middle of her thigh.

"It would be great Heather, but Elinor and I are leaving in the morning for America to go to her sister's wedding so I don't really have much time for that." Heather looked at Elinor.

"Elinor? Elinor Harris? Is that you?" Heather looked at Elinor with unbelieving eyes.

"Hi Heather," was all Elinor could say.

Heather put her hands on her hips. "Wait, you two aren't together are you?"

"Actually, yes Heather, Elinor and I are together. We both met in Romania and..."

Heather put a hand up. "I don't really care about how you guys met. I'm just going to go back to my table now." That friendly personality Heather had just mere seconds ago turned.

Once Charlie and Elinor got back to their table, Elinor felt drowsiness come upon her. She realized that more than half the guests had left. "What time is it?"

"About 12:30 in the mornig I think." Charlie saw how tired she looked. "Come on, let's say we call it a night and go to bed." Elinor smiled and they both headed into the house.

Once Charlie and Elinor said goodnight. Elinor changed quickly and dropped onto the bed. She noticed that Hermione and Ginny weren't back yet. But before she could even think about where they were she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_"No bastard ever won a war by dying for his country.  
He won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country."  
**- Attributed to General George Patton Jr **  
_

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 9

The next morning Charlie headed down have breakfast. At the same time Elinor was up as well and was heading downstairs. "Good morning," said Charlie, yawning.

"Hey," Elinor said. "I need to talk to you about how were getting to my sister's wedding."

"Yeah, you said we were using a portkey right?" Charlie said as they both headed down the stairs.

"Well, not anymore," said Elinor.

Charlie looked at her with confusion. "Why?"

"Tara sent me my mail and this morning, apparently my mother has bought us two plane tickets for America this evening at five," Elinor said grimly. "I told my mom that we would go by portkey but she's planning for the whole family to be there when we arrive so she thought that the airport would be better... it's more normal." Elinor said sarcasticly.

Charlie was nervous. He had never been on a plane before. Elinor saw his nervousness. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry," Elinor replied. "It'll be fine. Planes are hardly dangerous."

He pulled his hand away from her grasp. "I'm not nervous," He retorted. Elinor rolled her eyes and they both entered the kitchen to where the rest of the family was. Well everyone except for Charlie and Fleur.

"Good morning you two," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Coffee?"

"Yeah mum that would be great," Charlie said as he sat in his chair.

"I would like some too, Mrs. Weasley," replied Elinor before taking her seat across from Charlie. The twins, Harry, and Ron had a mound of pancakes on their plates and they were stuffing themselves. The two girls sat across from each other and looked at the boys with disgust as they slowly ate their own food.

"So what did you think of the wedding yesterday Elinor?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think Fleur looked so lovely in her dress and everything looked great. You did a really good job planning it Mrs. Weasley."

"Perhaps soon you will be walking down the isle yourself Elinor." Mrs. Weasley winked at Charlie. Charlie and Elinor both went red.

"Perhaps... but I don't really think anytime in near future Mrs. Weasley," Elinor replied.

"Oh dear you can call me Molly now," Mrs. Weasley said giving her an admiring smile.

"Um... ok... Molly."

"Hey mum, speaking of weddings, Elinor and I are leaving for America tonight for her sister's wedding this coming Saturday." Charlie said taking a sip of his coffee.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "You're leaving so soon? Couldn't you set up a portkey for Tuesday and stay a few more days?"

Charlie shook his head. "Sorry mum, Elinor and I are taking an airplane tonight out of London."

Mr. Weasley looked up from the paper he was reading. "You're taking an airplane? How fascinating! I've always wanted to go traveling on one of those things. Its amazing how they can fit so many people and still keep it in the air. What do you think Elinor?

Elinor shugged. "I would rather use a portkey."

"Me too," mumbled Charlie.

"When are you leaving?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Our flight leaves at five and its about a five hour plane ride so we'll arrive in New Haven, Conneticut at about ten o'clock at night," Elinor replied. "Of course, that's ten o'clock here, it'll be earlier because of the time difference in America."

"Elinor I think we should start packing," Charlie said to her.

Elinor nodded. "Good idea." They both made their way back upstairs to their rooms and began packing. When Charlie went into his room he sat down and wrote the seventh reason.

_7: Your family may become extremely attached to your date. _

* * *

When it the clock rang three in the Weasley house the whole family was at the door saying good-bye to Elinor and Charlie. 

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley," said Elinor.

"Not a problem dear, and remember it's Molly." Mrs. Weasley hugged her. "You are such a wonderful child, I hope you're staying with us for good." Elinor didn't know what to say. She was absolutely stunned.

Molly turned her attentions to Charlie. Fleur then stood in front of Elinor. "Thank you for coming it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too, congratulations again." Fleur only nodded. Ginny was next.

"Have fun in America and thanks for all that stuff you did for me. You're pretty cool."

"Thanks, you're pretty cool yourself," replied Elinor. They smiled at each other and hugged.

"Hey Elinor, we have to get going," Charlie said taking her hand.

Mr. Weasley drove Charlie and Elinor to the airport. After saying their good byes with him he went home and Charlie and Elinor got their tickets, took care of their bags, and were just boarding the airplane when they arrived at the terminal.

Charlie's stomach was queasy. He was really nervous but Elinor was to anxious to get on the plane to see his nervousness. They were in second class with the middle and window seat. The outside seat was already occupied by a woman old enough to be Charlie's grandmother.

"Do you want the window seat?" Asked Elinor.

"No," Charlie said, almost too quickly afraid that if he opened his mouth he would throw up.

"Ok," Elinor said. They sat down and when the bell rang to put on your seat belts and be ready for take off. Charlie stiffened. He frantically tried to put on his seatbelt but failed miserably. Elinor gently helped him. She took his hand in hers and tried to comfort him and make him less tense. Fortunately, it was working. Elinor's hand was soft and the knot in his stomach loosened. Even when they took off he wasn't as tense.

"Just try to get some sleep," Elinor said. "Just close your eyes.." she demonstrated for him and by doing this she herself fell asleep. Her head gently fell onto his shoulder, her hand was still in his.

"Ah, young love... such a wonderful thing." Said the woman next to him. He smiled at the lady before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Hello! SCHOOL IS OUT YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!! My summer has just started so that means more updates!!! Ok lets begin chapter ten! **I was just reading through all my chapters when I realized that I have eight reasons already not seven! Sorry for the mistake.**

_Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided_

_By: Charlie Weasley_

_1: You have to find a date._

_2: You have to find a DECENT date._

_3: The date must be approved by mum and the rest of the bloody family._

_4: You first have to persuade your date to go with you._

_5: You have to repay your date in some way for making her go with you._

_6: The time that is spent making up a believable story to tell your parents._

_7: You may get into uncomfortable situations with your date that might be unavoidable._

_8: Your family may become extremely attached to your date. _

I just thought we should see the list as it is before we move on.

_"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines, Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream."__**Mark Twain**_

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should be Avoided

Chapter 10

When Elinor woke up, she found herself rather comfortable. She kept her eyes shut trying to sleep again. She couldn't believe how comfortable and warm an airplane chair was. Elinor opened her eyes immediately, she looked up and found herself looking at the sleeping face of Charlie. Elinor instictively pulled away. The sudden movement woke Charlie up.

"Oh... hello Elinor," Charlie said with a yawn. "Had a nice nap?"

Elinor only nodded.

"Good," Charlie said. He looked at his watch. "We have about 30 minutes until we arrive."

"Great, that gives me time to tell you about my family." Elinor looked over at the elderly lady. She was fast a sleep in her chair and she didn't seem like she was going to wake up anytime soon. "Where should I start?"

"Start with the sister that's getting married," Charlie said.

"Beth..." Elinor's expression hardened. "Beth is shallow, a snob, and only cares about climbing the social ladder. She's pretty and blonde, and she's a bitch."

Charlie was stunned. "Is there any good qualities about her?"

"She can order people around very well," Elinor replied. "Stephen Wing is the son of my fathers business partner. I have no doubt that my mother set that one up. Stephen is a snob as well and is only looking for a wife to show off. He is a graduate from Yale and will someday take over the business my father and his father started."

"I'm beginning to like your family already," Charlie teased.

Elinor rolled her eyes. "My mom does not like that I'm a... well, you know what... and so she treats me differently. I'm an outcast to her unless I marry Paul Pennet. Paul Pennet comes from a rich family as well and also graduated from Yale. He and Stephen are good friends."

"He's the reason I'm coming in the first place right?" Charlie asked.

"He's one of the reasons yes but not all of them. In the society my family lives in, if you do not have prospects of marrying by the age of twenty then they just give you these dirty or pathetic looks. One of the reasons I'm bringing you is to show that I am worthy of marriage and of a husband."

Charlie frowned. "They know that it isn't, like, the 1700's right?"

"I know, that's what I always ask myself. My father is a completely different matter. My father is actually okay with the idea of me being who I am. He is not happy about it, but he accepts it,so with my dad you're okay. Then there's my brother..."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, just one. His name is Andrew, after my father. He is the oldest and more troublesome than I am. He has a drinking and a partying problem. My mother doesn't talk about him much, but he'll be there and he and I get along great." Elinor and Charlie talked more about her family until an airplane attendant told them that they would be landing shortly. By that time the old lady was awake and Charlie prepared himself for the descent.

* * *

After they had descended and got their bags, they went to the entrance of the airport to meet Elinor's family. Charlie took a deep breath as they headed out the door. Outside there were three people outside. 

The man was about Charlie's height, he looked as if at one time he was a well built man but seemed to let himself go over the years. Charlie knew where Elinor got her red hair from. The woman was tall as well. She was very skinny and was dressed in the finest clothes. She had blonde hair. She gave everyone a disaprooving look that passed her by. The other man was about his fathers height as well, built and very handsome. He too had red hair.

"Elli," said the red haired man.

"Andy!" Elinor replied happily. Elinor put down her bags and ran to Andy flinging her arms around him once she got to him.

"Andrew, Elinor! Not in public, please, act civilized." Said the woman whom Charlie assumed to be Mrs. Harris.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Elinor responded. Her father smiled and gave her a hug as well.

"Well, Elinor, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Her mother said, taking a look at Charlie.

Elinor went back to Charlie and grabbed his hand. She brought him closer to her family. "Mom, Dad, Andy... this is Charlie Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Harris, and Andy." Charlie replied giving them a smile.

Mrs. Harris gave Charlie a dissaprooving look. "I remember you and your family. Your mother gave me a talk about how I should be more supportive for my daughter."

"Nice to meet you Charlie," said Andy. "You've been taking care of our Elli well, hopefully."

"Oh, Andy, I hardly need taking care of," Elinor said rolling her eyes. Andy just shrugged.

"Where's Beth?" Asked Elinor.

"She's getting some finishing touches done on her dress. We're going there now to meet her," replied Mrs. Harris. "Andy, grab their bags will you?" Mrs. Harris turned the other way and started heading for the car.

"Don't worry," said Mr. Harris to Charlie. "You'll get used to her." Mr. Harris then went to his wife's side and followed her to the car.

Andy helped Elinor with her things and Charlie took care of himself. "Man," said Andy. "This is going to be one long week." Charlie couldn't help but think he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy this summer. I start drivers training Monday and I'm pretty positive I'm going to crash into a tree... so yeah that'll be scary.

_The cure for all ills and wrongs, the cares, the sorrows and the crimes of humanity, all lie in the one word 'love.' It is the divine vitality that everywhere produces and restores life.  
__**Lydia M. Child**_

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should be Avoided

Chapter 11

Charlie found himself sitting between Elinor and her brother in the back of the car. Elinor's parents sat in the middle row of seats and to his surprise, they had a driver. "So all they do is drive you around where you want to go when you want to go?" Charlie had asked Elinor when they got into the car.

"Yeah, his name is Oscar, we've had him since I was little." Elinor replied.

They stopped at _Madame Corr's Wedding Dress Boutique. _Oscar came around and opened the door for them.

"Just wait here, Oscar, this shouldn't take long," said Mrs. Harris.

Elinor took Charlie's hand as they walked behind her parents. Inside they were greeted by Madame Corr herself.

"Welcome to Madame Corr's Wedding Dress Boutique, Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Your daughter's dress is almost done and I must say she looks positively radiant in it." Madame Corr was a plump woman and even though she looked extremely tired she still gave the widest smile to impress her customers.

"I would like to see my daughter," said Mrs. Harris.

"Right this way then," said Madame Corr. She led them into one of the fitting rooms. They entered the large room and there Charlie saw Elinor's sister. Beth was a small girl like Elinor. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was admiring herself in the mirror when they walked in.

"Elinor!" Said Beth with a smile. "I haven't seen you in ages! Come here so I can give my big sister a hug!"

Elinor smiled as well and ran over to her sister and hugged her. Charlie must have had a strange look on his face because Andy was looking at him and smirking.

"Well, I'll just leave you guys to catch up then," said Madame Corr looking admirably at Elinor and Beth. She left closing the door behind her.

Beth and Elinor separated. The smiles that Beth and Elinor shared were gone and in their place were frowns. "Mommy, I told you I didn't want Elinor to come!" Said Beth.

"Honey, I had to take into account what people will think if they see that your own sister didn't come to your wedding. I had to so we can avoid a scandal." Mrs. Harris replied.

"Well it's not like she'll be able to walk into a church in the first place," said Beth, looking at Elinor with scorn.

"And why is that?" Elinor asked coldly.

"Just that if a witch tries to step into a church, they get struck down by lightning from God," Beth replied casually.

"Thats just some silly myth," argued Elinor.

"We'll see if it's silly when it happens on my wedding day!" Yelled Beth.

"Thats enough from the both of you!" Yelled back Mrs. Harris. Beth and Elinor glared at each other for a while until Beth's eyes traveled to Charlie standing by Andy and watching quietly.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"Um... I'm Charlie Weasley, Elinor's boyfriend." He replied looking at Beth.

Beth gave him a pitiful look. "I feel so bad for you. How much is she paying you for this?"

Charlie looked stunned. "She's not paying me anything, she's my girlfriend."

Beth glared at him. "Then prove it."

"Beth, please stop this," said Mr. Harris for the first time. "Leave Elinor and her date alone."

Beth ignored him. "Are you a wizard too?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered warily.

Beth looked at her mom helplessly. "There are two of them! It was going to be bad just having one, but two! Mom I don't think I can do this."

"Beth, you are marrying Stephen and that's final,whether or not we have two of them here," said Mrs. Harris firmly, eyeing Charlie and Elinor.

"You talk about us as if we're a different species!" Yelled Elinor. "Charlie, come on, we're getting out of this place." She grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him out of the room. "We'll meet you at the house." Elinor said.

She pulled Charlie past Madame Corr until they were outside. She let go of him and sat down at the bench and put her head in her hands. Charlie sat down next to her and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Is she alright?" Asked Oscar, looking down at Charlie worriedly.

"I think she'll be fine." Charlie answered. Oscar went back to the car.

Charlie and Elinor sat like that for a while. "I just don't get it," Elinor said helplessly.

"Get what?" Charlie asked.

Elinor sighed. "I just thought by this time my family would except me. But they still don't."

Charlie wasn't quite sure what to say. "Well it's their loss then. They're missing out on a really great girl, and a special one at that. It's not your problem that they have a problem with you, you shouldn't let it get to you like that. Besides if you really want to blow off some steam we could hex them for fun." Charlie said jokingly. _Where did that come from? _he thought.

Elinor laughed. "Yeah that does sound like fun actually." She replied. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Do want to get out of here and get something to eat?" Charlie finally asked.

Elinor looked away for a second but then looked back again. "Yeah, that sounds great." She said with a smile.

Charlie offered his hand to her and she gladly took it and they began to walk down the street talking and joking. Elinor never felt this comfortable with a boy in her life until now. _He really is very cute._ Elinor thought while looking at him as they were walking towards Dylan's Diner. _And sweet and charming... wait I have to stop thinking like this. _She was going to go insane if she didn't stop thinking about how attractive he really was.

"So is this ok for you?" Asked Charlie, as they sat down at Dylan's Diner. "Unless you're sick of all this muggle environment."

Elinor smiled at him. "This is fine."

Elinor ordered a chicken salad and Charlie ordered a hamburger. Charlie hadn't had that much fun for a while. He never realized how much fun Elinor was or how easy it was to talk to her.

After they paid the bill they decided to just walk around for a while. They ended up in a park and sat down together on the bench. "Wow," said Elinor looking up. "The stars are so pretty tonight."

"Yes they are," said Charlie looking up and then looking back at Elinor. Elinor looked back at him. His face was just inches from hers. He moved closer to her.

"Last one to the hill is a troll!" She yelled into his face as she ran for the hill. Charlie ran forward trying to catch her but Elinor got there first. Out of breath and gasping for air, she collapsed into a sitting position on the ground. "Man what a run, but I beat you so it was all worth it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, it was hardly fair. I wasn't prepared," he said plopping down next to her.

Elinor rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses." She smiled at him. But he wasn't smiling back he was looking into her face again searching for something. She looked back.

He moved closer again, but this time she didn't move. His face inched closer until their lips met. Electricity ran through her and she moved closer as he deepened the kiss and she responded. It seemed like ages before they broke away. Elinor sighed. "Charlie... I can't, not now... not here..." Elinor looked at him helplessly.

Charlie shook his head. "Ok... I get it." He replied calmly. She felt a wave of regret. "Friends... right?"

"Friends," Elinor said in a whisper. Charlie got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and they walked off into the dark.

* * *

Well there you have it... Chapter 11... I'm hoping to have the next Chapter done soon. I don't know if there is a Dylan's Diner, I just made it up for the sake of my story. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... I'm not J.K. Rowling though I would love to pretend I was...

Now wasn't the seventh book just absolutely wonderful? I am happy to inform you that i DIDN'T crash into a tree during drivers ed! It went surprisingly well!

Thank you to all that reviewed!

_You are not only responsible for what you say, but also for what you do not say._ **_Martin Luther_**

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 12

Neither of them said a word the whole cab ride home. Elinor's family lived in a mansion. They were met at the door by the butler and, after saying their goodnights to each other, the butler showed Charlie to his room.

Once Charlie was alone, he collasped on the bed. _What a day, _he thought with a sigh. All the day's events came back to him including the moment he kissed Elinor. He groaned_. Why did I do that? She's probably really upset at me now... but she did kiss me back! What if she really does like me?_ Charlie thought for a second. She was the first girl to ever tell him no, which was odd, but what was even odder was that he was quite sure that he liked her back! Charlie had never felt that way about anyone before.

Charlie pulled out the paper that had been in his pocket since he first started this fiasco of weddings.

_9: You may find yourself becoming mentally, emotionally... and physically attracted to your date_

He looked at what he wrote with satisfaction. He folded it again and put it back in his jeans. He began to get ready for bed and hopped into the big bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Elinor went to her room that she had had since her childhood. Not to her surprise, she found it just the way she had left it about a year ago. The desk was on the opposite side of her bookcase and her bookcase was filled with books that she had read over and over whenever she came here. She changed into her pj's and laid in her bed looking up at her ceiling. 

She couldn't help but think about Charlie and that amazing kiss she had shared with him. Her lips still tingled from it. She gave a helpless sigh. She knew Charlie was a ladie's man and always got what he wanted in that department. The kiss they shared probably meant nothing to him.

She remembered him at Hogwarts. He was always acting like he ruled the place. She remembered the way he hurt Tara and she remembered that about a week after that he went after Heather Litey.

She silently vowed to herself that what had happen to all of Charlie's girlfriends would not happen to her. She would not have her heart broken, and she thought again of her ex boyfriend Hasad. Never again.

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up and prepared himself for the events of the day. Once he was dressed and ready he left his room to find the kitchen. When he found the staircase from the night before he ran into Elinor. 

"Good morning, Charlie," she said very formally.

"Morning to you too, Elinor," replied Charlie a bit confused by her attitude. The walked in silence going down the stairs. "Hey El," Charlie said after they had made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Think we should talk about what happened..."

"Do you want to know today's agenda?" Elinor interrupted him.

"Um... sure," said Charlie a bit taken aback.

"First we will have breakfast with my family. You will also get to meet my sister's fiance this morning. Then we will be going to the church to make sure everything is in order. Then we will meet my grandparents for lunch around one. Then there is a bit of a break before the dress rehearsal at four. Then there will be a party here tonight and then tomorrow of course is the wedding and..."

"Elinor I really think we should talk about what happened last night," he finally said.

Elinor stopped walking and looked at him. "What happened last night?" Charlie was stunned and Elinor sighed. "I am willing to forget about everything that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry for my mistake and I can assure you it won't happen again." After Elinor was finished she walked through the double doors they were standing by, leaving Charlie very, very confused.

* * *

The day went just how Elinor said it would. They had a huge breakfast with Elinor's family and Charlie met Stephen Wing. He seemed a bit stuck up but was very hospitable towards Charlie. They went to the church to work on the final details of the wedding. He tried to get Elinor alone so that he could talk about last night, but she was clever enough to find a way out of them ever being alone. 

Then around one they went to the restuarant to meet Elinor's grandparents. "They're my father's parents," said Elinor while in the car. Charlie was thanking God that Elinor had finally said something to him. "My mother's parents died before I was even born"

Now Charlie found himself sitting by Elinor and looking into the faces of Allen and Martha Harris. "My, my look how much our Ellie has grown Allen!" Elinor smiled at her grandparents. Charlie could tell she was very fond of them.

"And look, she even brought home a man!" Exclaimed Allen with delight.

"And look at his red hair... just like Elinor's," said Martha. "I can just see our great grandchildren all running around with red hair!"

Elinor and Charlie blushed. "Grandma," Elinor said. "Charlie and I aren't even thinking about marriage yet, let alone kids!"

But Martha wasn't listening to her. "How many kids do you want, Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Elinor and he knew exactly what she wanted him to say but he decided to take a different approach...

"I was thinking maybe three or four," replied Charlie. He felt Elinor glaring at him but he ignored her. "I come from a big family myself and I hoping to have a big one too."

Martha smiled with delight. "How wonderful! A man who loves children! You chose well, Ellie."

Elinor blushed. "He's one of a kind," said Elinor, forcing a smile.

After they finished their meals and paid the bill, Charlie and Elinor bid farewell to them and walked over to where Oscar had parked.

"Why did you tell my grandparents that?" Elinor said viciously to Charlie.

"What?" He said nonchalantly.

"That you wanted a big family. Now they are going to think we're getting married!" She sighed. "You know what? Never mind, it's to late to do anything about it now!" Elinor stomped off to where Oscar was holding the door as Elinor got in. Charlie sighed and shook his head, wondering what kind of mess he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Review Please and I'll grant you three wishes:-) 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful suport!

_I have learned that only two things are necessary to keep one's wife happy. First, let her think she's having her own way. And second, let her have it.  
__**Lyndon B. Johnson**_

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 13

Elinor was mad and Charlie knew it. The whole ride home they didn't speak to each other at all. _Great, now you've done it._ Thought Charlie, all the way back to the house. _Now she'll never go out with you. _Charlie brushed that thought from his mind as they reached the Harris mansion.

Elinor got out of the car and quickly started going up the stairs to the entrance of the house. Charlie followed after her. Elinor stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned toward Charlie. She sighed. "Look, Charlie," she said as if giving up all hope. "What happened today with my grandparents, let's just forget about it, ok? I really want this to work out but this can't work if we're fighting with each other. Friends?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment, considering the idea of kissing her right there, but knew that if he wanted to see tomorrow he better just answer the question with the right answer. "Friends," Charlie replied, trying to give a her a smile. She smiled back and Elinor went into the house.

* * *

Elinor laid on her bed once again and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how this day was turning out. First Charlie told her grandparents about how many kids they wanted. Her grandma was just as much as a gossiper as her mother was. She could see it now, she and Charlie sitting at one of the tables at the wedding. 

_"Did you hear what Elinor's date told Martha Harris?" said the woman at the next table. _

_"No, what?" Asked the curious woman next to her. _

_"Well, he told her that they were thinking about children!" The woman said, sounding horrified. "How completely scandalous! No one should start thinking about children until after the wedding!" _

_"Oh, poor Catherine," said the other woman. "All she's ever wanted for Elinor was for her to marry that dashing Paul Pennet, but who wants an apple that's already been plucked?" _

Elinor shook her head, bringing her back to reality. What else could go wrong today? That was when Elinor heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She said loudly from her bed.

"It's Charlie," Elinor rolled her eyes. This was the last person on earth she wanted to see right now.

"Come in."

Charlie entered in her room and gave a whistle. "Wow, I never took you as a pink girl." He looked around the room. It's walls were pink, as well as the bed spread.

"I'm not," she replied sitting up on her bed. "I haven't had this room redone since I was seven and even then I hated the color pink." Charlie just shook his head, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Oh, well, I was just wanting to ask you if this event tonight was a formal occasion," Charlie asked her.

"Kind of," she replied running her hands through her hair. "Not tuxedo like tomorrow, but shirt and tie."

Charlie nodded and then went over and sat beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry about what I told your grandparents today."

Elinor looked at him in surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," said Charlie again this time looking at her.

"I don't believe I have ever heard you say sorry to anyone in your life," Elinor said.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything right?" Charlie said, giving her one of his smiles. She liked the way he smiled.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry I yelled at you about it," she said. "Its just that being a Harris is so hard. There are so many rules and so many things that you just don't say even if you were kidding. That's why I really liked your family. They were so friendly and the talk of children wouldn't be as scandalous with them as it is with my family." She sighed with frusteration.

Charlie took her hand into his. "Well how scandalous would it be if I tickled you?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed. "I don't know, I don't believe that has ever been attempted."

"Well, would you like to find out?" asked Charlie, grinning wickedly at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't," she said viciously.

"Oh, I would," and with that, Charlie began to tickle her. She laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop it," she said. He was on top of her now pinning her down with his body, still tickling her. "Stop it now or I'll hex you!"

Charlie stopped and look down at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back and they just looked at each for a minute or so before they were interupted.

"OH MY GOD!" Charlie looked over to see Mrs. Harris standing at the door. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!?!"

Charlie looked at her in confusion until he realized that he was still on top of her... on her bed. "Shit," he said under his breath so only Elinor could here.

"Mother!" Elinor said getting up from under Charlie. Elinor had gone completely red. "It's not what you think... he was just... I mean I was just... we were just..."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE JUST ABOUT TO DO YOUNG LADY, AND I AM FURIOUS WITH BOTH OF YOU!!" Mrs. Harris yelled still screaming.

"Mother, we weren't doing anything wrong!" Elinor yelled.

"OH REALLY?! NOTHING WRONG?! OF COURSE IT ISN'T WRONG FOR YOU TWO CONSIDERING WHAT YOU ARE!" Mrs. Harris yelled.

Elinor was taken aback. Charlie could tell that Elinor was furious. "What we are?! You have to be joking me! You seriously think that we just go around sleeping with each other as if it was like drinking a glass of water?!"

"Well Elinor I don't really know!" Mrs. Harris had lowered her voice but it was still loud. "Oh Elinor, if this is what you do in your own home God only knows how many men you've been with!"

"Oh yeah, I sleep with a lot of men! A LOT! You know what? Since you really think I'm some kind of whore I'm just going to do it right now with Charlie! Yeah, you heard me, right here, right now!"

"Um... Elinor?" Charlie said.

"Shut up, Charlie!" Elinor yelled at him still looking at her mother.

Mrs. Harris took a deep breath. "You two better be ready in two hours." She was still glaring as she left the room and slammed the door.

Elinor groaned. She about collapsed on the floor until Charlie came and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down, her head propped up with a pillow. "Did I really just say those things to my mother?" Elinor asked quietly.

"Would you feel better if I told you it was all a dream and none of that stuff happened?" Charlie asked.

Elinor covered her face with her hands. "I've screwed up big time now!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Charlie said soothingly.

"How?" She said.

"You'll see... everything will be ok." Charlie carressed her face with his hand. "Just get some sleep before tonight."

Charlie left the room. Elinor rolled her eyes. She was so screwed. She closed her eyes and darkness closed around her.

* * *

Review Please! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

_Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names.  
**John F. Kennedy**_

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter 14

Charlie left Elinor's room and walked to his own. There had to be some way for him to make things right between Elinor and her mother. He knew no matter what Elinor said that she did care about what her mom thought of her, no matter how insane her mother might be. Even with his own mom he cared. Wasn't that the reason he asked Elinor to come with him to Bill's wedding in the first place?

He stopped at his door. He knew a way to solve this. A maid passed by with a stack of towels in her hand. "Excuse me," Charlie said.

The woman looked him up and down. "I was wondering where I could find Mrs. Harris." Charlie flashed her one of his smiles.

"She's normally having tea in the parlor at this time," the woman replied. "Is there anything else I could do for you?" She asked, smiling suggestively at him.

"Nope," Charlie said. He began to walk away and went downstairs to the parlor. He knocked on the door, unsure whether or not you could just walk in.

"Come in," Mrs. Harris called.

Charlie walked in and closed the door behind him. "Oh," said Mrs. Harris with a rather disappointed look on her face, "It's just you."

"Mrs. Harris I really think we need to talk..."

"Charlie," she said politely. "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?"

"But Mrs. Harris, Elinor's really upset about the way she acted and I was hoping there was something I could do to make things all right between you two," Charlie replied.

Mrs. Harris gave him a blank expression and put her tea cup down. "Charlie, come sit please." Charlie sat in the chair she indicated. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Charlie looked at his feet not knowing what to say. "I...I don't know what you mean, Mrs. Harris."

"I mean, do you plan on marrying her one day?" Mrs. Harris asked politely.

Charlie blushed. "I don't know, Mrs. Harris, we haven't really..."

"You do want the best for her don't you?" Mrs. Harris interrupted him.

"Yes of course I want the best for her. She's a really great girl and deserves the best," Charlie replied honestly.

Mrs. Harris stood up and began to pace the room. "As her mother, I want what's best for her too. And Charlie, I don't think you're quite up to scratch."

Charlie was offended. "And why is that?" He asked, through clenched teeth.

"Charlie, how much do you make in a year?" She asked him, still not meeting his eyes.

Charlie thought about the best way to answer that. "I make enough to have a home of my own, food in the kitchen, and to have clothes on my back."

"Ah, see, Charlie, _that_ is where you fall short. Elinor has had a life of luxury since she was born. She could quit her job and come home today and marry one of New Haven's most eligible bachelor's and never have to lift a finger for the rest of her life. Could she do that with you?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, she couldn't continue that lifestyle with him. If they did get married, and if they wanted children, they were both going to have to work. "No," he conceded, "But she doesn't want that life, does she? Or she would have done exactly what you said."

Mrs. Harris laughed. "I'm sure this is just a phase she's going through. Everyone acts like a rebel at one point of time in their life. What Elinor wants... what Elinor _needs, _is security and a promising future. Charlie, I am sorry to inform you that you are not that type of person. Elinor has told me all about you working with dragons. What if something should happen to you at work? What then Charlie?"

Charlie was stunned. She was so right. As much as he liked Elinor he couldn't promise her anything about his future. He couldn't even promise her security. He was, after all, a Weasley, a blood traitor.

Mrs. Harris smirked when she saw his face. "I see that you understand what I mean. Good. Finally, someone is listening to me."

"What do you want me to do?" Charlie said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I want you to give Paul Pennet a chance with Elinor tomorrow at the wedding. I want you to distance yourself as far from my daughter as is possible. I want it to be over between you two for good."

Charlie stood up to look at her. "What if it doesn't work? What if she doesn't want the famous Paul Pennet?" Charlie said sternly.

Mrs. Harris smiled. "Elinor is a beautiful woman. There will always be another man that will be wanting her attentions, and if that doesn't work, at the very least you'll be out of her life."

Charlie kept his face stoic. _This woman is bloody mad!_

"Do we have a deal Mr... Weasley, isn't it? Remember, we are making this deal because we both have the very best intentions for Elinor's future."

Charlie hesitated. "Deal," he replied, barely able to get the words out.

* * *

Elinor woke up from her nap. She looked at the clock. _An hour, _she thought. _Another bloody hour until I enter the life I know as hell. _She heard someone knocking on her door. 

"Come in," she said into her pillow. Andy, her brother, came in and sat down on her bed.

"Well, rise and shine Ellie! It's time to get up and get ready for the rehearsal."

Elinor shook her head. "I'm not going!" She yelled into her pillow.

Andy was smiling. "You're not going because of what happened with mom about an hour ago, right?"

Elinor sat up in bed horrified. "You heard?"

Andy looked at her. "Yeah, I was walking past your room when you and mom were going at it. It took all my will power not to come in and start kicking Charlie's ass."

"No offense, Andy, but you would lose. Charlie's as strong as heck. Especially after working with dragons as long as he has."

"Ellie, you know you can tell me anything and I will keep it secret. You know I will," Andy said softly.

Elinor sighed. "I know."

"Then tell me what's going on."

Elinor gave in and told him all about the deal Charlie and she had made. She told him about the wedding she had attended with him and about how she was pretty sure that she was starting to like him more than she was willing to believe.

"But I don't want to be with him," Elinor said. "He's known for being a heartbreaker."

Andy wrapped his arms around her. "Ellie, you are an amazing person and he has to be insane not to like you. If anything, you're breaking his heart right now."

Elinor looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen the way he's been looking at you?"

Elinor blushed. "Do you think he really likes me?"

"Ellie, I don't know much about Charlie. But he seems like a good guy and you never know, he might have changed since you guys were at school together. Just tell him how you feel."

Elinor smiled. "Jeez Andy, I didn't know you were a relationship expert."

He kissed the top of her head. "Not really, but for my sis I'll do anything."

Elinor let go of him. "I need to get ready now, Andy, or I'm going to be in more trouble than I already am."

Andy hugged her one more time before leaving her room. After he left, Elinor decided that tomorrow she would tell Charlie the way she felt. She knew she was ready.

* * *

oooooooooooooooh DRAMA!!! Got to love it! Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Hello readers!! A thousand apologies for not updating but school is insane so forgive me and I will try to update sooner.

If you look for truth, you may find comfort in the end; if you look for comfort you will not get either comfort or truth only soft soap and wishful thinking to begin, and in the end, despair.  
**C. S. Lewis**

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should Be Avoided

Chapter15

Charlie looked at his watch. It was five minutes before he and Elinor had to be downstairs. He sighed knowing that the next couple of days were going to suck. He arrived in front of Elinor's room and knocked.

"Just a minute," Elinor said from inside.

_This will be easy, _Charlie thought. _You've had to do this routine a dozen of times. You can show her how uninterested you are in her. It'll be easy. _

At that very moment Elinor opened the door to her room. Charlie's jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a knee length light blue silk dress. It accented all the right places on Elinor and her hair was let down and curled at the ends.

_Okay screw the deal, screw everything. I want her and I don't care what happens. _

"Hey Charlie," Elinor said smiling.

"Hey," Charlie said after he was able to get his voice back. "You look... beautiful."

Elinor turned red but she smiled happily. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks."

Elinor look at him and smiled again. _Is it possible that she could be the most beautiful person ever? I am such an idiot. Why didn't I see this at Hogwarts?! Was I blind to true beauty?! Well, at least I wasn't the only one... and how could I..._

"So are we ready to go?" Elinor asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh yeah... um... of course," Charlie replied. He offered his arm to her and she took it. When they entered the entrance to the front of the house the rest of the family were there waiting for them.

Mrs. Harris walked over to Charlie and Elinor smiling. "Elinor darling! I just wanted to apologize for what happened today. I shouldn't have overreacted and I hope you can forgive me."

Elinor looked at her mother utterly shocked. "Of course I'll forgive you mother," replied Elinor once she was able to speak again.

Mrs. Harris smiled and looked at Charlie. "Hello Charlie, why, you look very nice."

"Thank you, Mrs. Harris, and I must say that you as well look stunning," Charlie replied trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Mrs. Harris just smiled and went back to the side of her husband who was talking to Stephen. Beth was talking to Allen and Martha Harris.

"What did you do?" Elinor asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugged and with his free hand he ran his fingers through his hair. "I just talked to her and stuff."

Elinor eyed him suspiciously and then kissed him on the cheek. Charlie looked at her surprised "Thank you." Elinor let go of his arm and walked over to her brother who was standing by the front door. Mrs. Harris glared at Charlie.

"Oh look, Allen, it's Elinor's nice date!" Martha walked over to Mrs. Harris. "You know Catherine, Charlie just told me today that he's thinking about having four children! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Mrs. Harris smiled at her mother-in-law. "That would be lovely," she replied, her teeth clenched together. Charlie chuckled to himself at the mentioning of the event earlier that day. He walked over to Elinor and Andy who were both waiting for him.

* * *

The dress rehearsal was like any typical dress rehearsal for a wedding. Stephen and Beth went through their routine for tomorrow. Charlie was finally able to see who the famous Paul Pennet was. He was tall and handsome but his face always had a smirk on it. 

After the rehearsal Elinor, Andy, and Charlie didn't wait around to say hello to people. Instead, they headed back to the house for the party afterwards.

As the guests started to show up, Charlie decided he would have to start what he promised to do for Mrs. Harris. He just did little things at first like avoiding her and getting lost in the crowd that was forming.

When Paul Pennet showed up Elinor was immediately at Charlie's side. Paul saw Elinor and started heading in their direction.

"Remember, pretend to be in love with me," Elinor said, lacing her fingers between his. _Too late. _Charlie thought to himself.

"Elinor!" Paul said when he arrived just inches away from Elinor. "Good to see you home!" He moved closer to her and gave her a hug.

Without leting go of Charlie's hand she too huged him back. "Paul, it has seemed like forever since I last saw you! How are you doing?"

"I am doing well. Business is good too. I'm just so glad you're home and we have so much to catch up on," Paul said, giving her a smile.

Elinor laughed. "Yes, well... I would like you to meet Charlie. Charlie, this is Paul."

Paul looked at Charlie and his smile was replaced with a disapproving look. "Hello Charlie, it's nice to meet one of Elinor's friends."

"Nice to meet you, too," Charlie replied.

Paul returned his attention to Elinor. "So I was wondering, Elinor, if you would give me the honor of having the first dance with you."

Elinor smiled sweetly at him. "That is so sweet of you to ask, Paul, but I actually promised Charlie the first dance."

"Actually, I wasn't planning on dancing tonight, Elinor," Charlie said.

Elinor looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He means that you and I will be dancing all night together, Elinor!" Paul replied happily to this news. He grabbed Elinor's hand and took her to the dance floor.

Charlie watched with jealousy as Paul twirled Elinor all around the dance floor. Charlie needed a drink. He made his way over the the bar and grabbed the red wine sitting there. He sat there drinking for a while until a woman about his age came towards him.

"Hey," she said to him.

"Hey," he replied uninterested. He reconized her as one of Beths' bridesmaids.

"I'm Cloe," she said to him.

"I'm Charlie." Charlie took another drink of his wine before putting it down.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are?" She said, flipping her hair.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm adorable."

She laughed. "Come on, let's dance!" Before he could say anything she pulled him on the dance floor and they danced. Charlie wondered whether or not Elinor could see them.

After the song was over, Charlie stumbled over to a corner of the room away from everyone else. Cloe walked over to him "You're a great dancer," she replied. She moved in and kissed him on the lips and moved away. "I'll be back for more." Charlie rolled his eyes and went to find the nearest chair. _What a cruddy night._

_

* * *

_Elinor was mad. Not mad, more pissed off. How could he do that to her? Leave her with Paul Pennet like that. She was on the dance floor dance with Paul trying to pretend to be enjoying it until she saw Charlie with another girl.

Jealousy rose from her and she watched as Cloe was making her move on Charlie. She knew Cloe. She had been one of Beth's friend. She liked to think of her as the local slut around these parts. Elinor was surprised to see Charlie with someone like her but she was even more upset to think that she had misjudged Charlie.

Paul didn't see that she was upset and still danced with her, having a good time. After the song was over she told Paul she was thirsty. Paul said to find a spot to sit and he would get them drinks. Elinor walked over to where Charlie and Cloe were dancing at.

She looked around for them and saw Charlie over in a corner hidden from most of the people. Cloe was walking and over and to Elinor's surprise Cloe kissed him! Anger and hurt surfaced as Elinor watched from a distance. She saw Cloe walk away and saw Charlie leave the room.

Elinor walked over to where Charlie and Cloe were standing just minutes ago. She stood there helplessly trying to figure out what to do next. Elinor looked down at her feet. She noticed a paper sitting on the floor. She picked it up. The paper was worn nad dirty. It had been folded and refolded over and over again. She opened it up and see what was written on it.

Elinor gasped in shock from the words written on the paper.

_Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should be Avoided_

_By: Charlie Weasley_

_1: You have to find a date._

_2: Youl have to find a DECENT date._

_3: The date must be approved by mum and the rest of the bloody family._

_4: You first have to persuade your date to go with you. _

_5: You have to repay your date in some way for making her go with you._

_6: The time that is spent making up a believeable story to tell your parents._

_7: You may get into uncomfortable situations with your date that might be unavoidable._

_8: Your famliy may become extremely attached to your date._

_9: You may find yourself mentally, emotionally... and physically attracted to your date. _

_

* * *

_

Charlie was ready to call it a day until Elinor came into the room. Charlie noticed that Elinor looked mad and upset.

"Where are you going?" Elinor asked.

"To bed," Charlie mumbled. "Its been a long day... too long of a day."

"Really, is that what you think of all this?" Charlie looked at her perplexed. "Tell me, Charlie, are we friends or just some sort of fling you're having because you can't fool around with other girls when you're pretending to be my boyfriend?"

"No, you're nothing like that to me," Charlie said.

"Of course I'm not," Elinor said, tears streaming down her face. "Before you leave here's your little list." Elinor threw it at Charlie.

Charlie looked at the paper and all the color from his face was gone. "Elinor," he said in a whisper. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Just go away Charlie, you've done enough damage for one day." Elinor left the room.

Charlie wasn't able to move, instead he sat back down in the chair. He had done it, she no longer liked him. He should have felt relieved but instead he felt a part of him was gone and sadness took its place. Charlie knew what to do now. He would have to go home. But he knew that when he returned home he would never be the same again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING

Well it has been a long time... A VERY LONG TIME.... but I think I am ready to come back and finish this story. Here is the list so far as we know it...

_Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should be Avoided_

_By: Charlie Weasley_

_1: You have to find a date._

_2: Youl have to find a DECENT date._

_3: The date must be approved by mum and the rest of the bloody family._

_4: You first have to persuade your date to go with you. _

_5: You have to repay your date in some way for making her go with you._

_6: The time that is spent making up a believeable story to tell your parents._

_7: You may get into uncomfortable situations with your date that might be unavoidable._

_8: Your famliy may become extremely attached to your date._

_9: You may find yourself mentally, emotionally... and physically attracted to your date. _

I figured it would be a good refresher for you and for me!

_I know in my heart that man is good. That what is right will always eventually triumph. And there's purpose and worth to each and every life._

**_Ronald Reagan_**

Top Ten Reasons Why Weddings Should be Avoided

Chapter 16

The next day Charlie had packed his bags and the taxi was already coming for him to take him back to the airport. Charlie felt defeated. He attempted to talk to Elinor about the situation last night but she refused to come to her door and talk to him. He felt helpless and numb. As he waited for the taxi Elinors brother Andy. They stood there next to each other in uncomfortable silence. Charlie hardly noticed because he was to busy thinking about how much of a git he was.

"So....," Andy said trying to break the silence.

Charlie looked at him clearly annoyed by Andy breaking his train of thought. "So," said Charlie flatly.

"This has been quite the trip hasn't it?" Andy said comically. "You come with my sister, have fun with my sister, make out with some other girl in front of my sister, and today is the wedding. Talk about drama!" Andy was trying to make Charlie smile but he was failing.

Charlie looked at him. "I did not make out with that girl! She kissed me! I wanted nothing to do with her! This is so...."

"Okay, okay," said Andy putting his hands up in defeat. "I get it you didn't kiss her. Cloe is a slut and I know!" Andy smiled to himself obviously reminiscing in a memory. "But you do realize you hurt Elinor a lot right?" Charlie glared back at Andy. "Okay so maybe you do know. Listen, I know that you two are completely different people from completely two different worlds. I know that you have a reputation as a heartbreaker while my sister has hardly dated at all. I know that in the beginning this was just some deal that you guys made but it seems to me that after last night you two might have some.... feelings for each other. I have never seen Elinor so upset with anyone in my entire life than she is with you right now. Which proves to me that she really must.... like you. And from you being so.... grumpy this morning it seems to me that maybe you might like her too."

Charlie thought about it for a moment. Yeah he did admit to himself he liked Elinor and was attracted to her but did he really like her more than any other woman out there? He never saw himself as one to be in a serious relationship. He liked his flings and he liked the non-attachment. But after all of this he couldn't help but think and feel that Elinor was different. She was everything he disliked in women. She was stubborn, serious, and she challenged him. But he loved that about her. The first woman to ever contradict him and for some reason he wanted that now more than anything.

"Yeah I may be a bit... attached." Said Charlie.

Andy looked suspicious. "Attached? Really? That's all you got?"

Charlie looked at him clearly annoyed. "What do you want me to say then?"

Andy looked at him also clearlyy annoyed by Charlie's stubborness.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Fine, I like her ok? I like her more than any girl I've been with. Satisfied?"

Andy had a smug look on his face. "Yes I am. I knew it by the way. Don't worry I give you my blessing to date my sister but remember if you touch her I'll beat you up."

"I would like to see you try," challenged Charlie.

At that moment the taxi pulled up to the house. Andy and Charlie looked at each other not quite sure what the next step should be.

"I better get going. There is no way Elinor will talk to me right now anyways," said Charlie. Andy nodded knowing this to be true.

"And I need to get going so I will be ready for the wedding today," replied Andy.

Charlie pulled out of his a pocket a letter addressed to Elinor. "Will you give her this? I wrote it last night and I hope that maybe this will help the situation so that when she gets back to Romania she will actually look at me again."

Andy took the letter and put it in his pocket. "Safe travel Charlie."

"Nice meeting you Andy." And with that Charlie entered the taxi and was heading back home.

* * *

Elinor woke up the next day wondering if the happenings last night was just a dream. But the anger and the pain came back and it make her realize that it all happened. Watching Charlie kiss that girl, seeing that list, running to her room, and Charlie's constant pleading for her to open the door and talk to him. There was only one word to describe the way she felt and that was a fool. She was a fool to ever think that someone like Charlie would ever like someone like her. A fool to believe that he had changed and a fool for falling for him so easily. She collasped on her bed again never wanting to leave. In the midst of thinking about her misery someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said hoping it wasn't Charlie or her mother.

"Hey," said Andy. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He smiled, "you look awful."

"Hey... um thanks you too," Elinor said now sitting up in bed. "What are you doing up so early?"

Andy sat at the edge of the bed. "Oh you know trying to finish getting ready for the wedding and seeing Charlie off to the airport and...."

"What?" Interrupted Elinor.

Andy looked at her, "yeah Charlie left. He knew that you were really angry with him and so he thought it was best for him to leave."

"Oh... Well good I didn't want him around anyways he was just becoming a pain. Finally I no longer have him around anymore." Elinor lied.

Andy looked surprised. "Really because yesterday you were going to tell him how you felt and now you don't care anymore? That doesn't sound like the Elinor I know."

"Yes well that Elinor was completely naive. Charlie will never change and thats that."

Andy grabbed his sisters hand and placed the envelope in them. "Read this," he said. "It's from Charlie. He knew you wouldn't listen to him so instead he thought maybe a letter would be better. He is a good guy, one of a kind." Andy kissed his sisters forhead and left without another word.

After he was gone Elinor decided to open the letter.

_Dear Elinor,_

_I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. What happened was awful and something that I wish I could change. Cloe completely took me by surprised when she kissed me and trust me I did not enjoy it at all. I was just so annoyed to see you with that Paul guy that I didn't realize what Cloe was doing. Trust me when I say that girls like that don't interest me anymore._

_Also that peice of paper.... I started that with Corey. It was just a way to sort out the kind of person I should take with me and all the situations we get into. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings, it was dumb. When all of this first started this was a business deal. But now it is so much more to me. Getting to know you this past week has been amazing. You are one of the most beautiful girls a know inside and out. In the beginning I didn't even care if we were friends or not but now I want to be so much more than that. _

_If you can find some way to forgive me that would be great but if you don't i understand. If you need me I will be at the Burrow._

_Yours,_

_Charlie_


End file.
